


Shuffle Song Prompts 10

by Hetalia1912



Series: Shuffle Song Prompts [10]
Category: Big Bang (Band), Block B, INFINITE (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), SHINee, Stray Kids (Band), Super Junior, TWICE (Band), Unbreakable - Sinplus (Music Video), VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Airport, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Devil (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - False Utopia, Alternate Universe - Fantasy (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Flight Attendants, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Hell, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Last Romeo (Music Video), Alternate Universe - MIROH (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Night Clubs, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Alternate Universe - Pianist, Alternate Universe - Powers, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Romeo and Juliet Fusion, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Solo Artist, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Alternate Universe - Super Clap (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Unbreakable (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, M/M, Multi, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Unbreakable au,Science fiction au,cyborgs au,Felix cameo,Jisung cameo
Relationships: Bang Chan/Minatozaki Sana, Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Cha Hakyeon | N/Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Dong Youngbae | Taeyang, Choi Siwon/Kim Heechul, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Kang Daesung/Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Kang Daesung/Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Kang Daesung/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin, Kim Sunggyu/Lee Sungjong, Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Hongbin, Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Lee Chan | Dino/Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Stray Kids Ensemble, NCT Ensemble & NCT Ensemble, NCT Ensemble/NCT Ensemble, Pyo Jihoon | P.O./Woo Jiho | Zico, Stray Kids Ensemble/Stray Kids Ensemble, Super Junior Ensemble/Super Junior Ensemble
Series: Shuffle Song Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748239
Kudos: 2





	Shuffle Song Prompts 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbreakable au,Science fiction au,cyborgs au,Felix cameo,Jisung cameo

**7:46 PM**

"Did you see the new office workers yet hyung?"

Chan looked at Felix and shrugged."Not really."He said and Felix gave him a look."What is that supposed mean?"He asked,a smug grin clearly evident.Chan rolled his eyes in annoyance."I saw them on the news online."He clarified.


End file.
